10 pages) 15-17 (3) Research Design and MethodsJ 17-22 (4) Literature Cited 23-25 (5) Human Subjects Research (Required if Item 9 on the Face Page is marked "Yes") N/A (6) Data and Safety Monitoring Plan (Required if Item 9c on the Face Page is marked "Yes" and a Phase I, II, or III clinical trial is proposed) N/A (7) VertebrateAnimals (Required if Item 10a on the Face Page is marked "Yes") 25-26 c. Respective Contributions 26 d. Selection of Sponsor and Institution 26 e. Responsible Conduct of Research 27 Section 2 [unreadable] Sponsor Biographical Sketch (Form Page 7) 28-31 Research and Training Support/Previous Trainees (Form Page 8) 32 Facilities and Commitment Statement (Form Page 8) 32 Training Plan, Environment, Research Facilities 33-35 Number of Fellows/Trainees to be Supervised 35 Applicant's Qualifications and Potential 35-36 Human Subjects N/A Vertebrate Animals 36-37 Checklist (Form Page 9) 38 Section 3 [unreadable] References (Minimum of 3) (See instructions for submission of references) List full name, institution, and department of individuals submitting reference letters. Dr. David C. Poole, Kansas State University, Dept.'s of Kinesiology, and Anatomy & Physiology Dr. Timothy I. Musch, Kansas State University, Dept.'s of Kinesiology, and Anatomy & Physiology Dr. Robert B. Armstrong, Texas A&M University, Dept. Health & Kinesiology Other Items (list): Personal Data Page for Fellowship Applicants Section 4 [unreadable] Appendix (3 collated sets. No page numbering necessary. Not to exceed 3 publications; 2 for predoctoral candidates.) E Check if Appendix is included